


Someone I actually work well with?!

by chrisgosis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisgosis/pseuds/chrisgosis
Summary: Back to my emotions for her, I asked Kuroo what it was.Admiration? Empathy due to our sameness? Appreciation?Kuroo laughed after hearing me describing the situation.He titled his head, eyes fixed on me: “It's none of that. I think you have a crush on her, Kenma.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Group project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! o(*￣▽￣*)ブ  
> I'm so glad you clicked into my work.  
> I hope you enjoy. ( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧

You and Kenma are both not the type of people who are very sociable.   
Even though you guys are classmates for over half of the year now, you guys barely had any interactions.   
Until…

* * *

“Understood? Now I will assign pairs for you to complete this project.”

The class groaned. Everyone wanted to pick their own partners.

Your name is Ichika Abe, a 2nd-year student from Nekoma High. You moved to Tokyo about half an year ago from Miyagi prefecture, the little town you grew up in. You were pretty upset that you had to leave the friends you made in Karasuno High School. New environment makes you anxious and you are not the kind person everyone instantly likes when you are thrown into an unfamiliar environment.

Back to the group project, did you mention you dislike working with people?

The teacher ignored the class and started to call names.

“Ichika Abe and Kenma Kozume.”

Someone you haven't worked with before.

You thought about it for a second, _Kenma Kozume… The kid who is always quiet and playing video games?_

You glanced at his direction. He had his head held low.

 _Ugh_. You assumed, judging by his look, _the kind who keeps quiet and doesn't work._

“Ok, now you can start!” The teacher announced.

You walked over to Kenma, lifted the corners of your mouth and said as bright as possible: “Hello.”

Kenma said in a small voice, barley raising his eyes: “Hello, Abe-san.”


	2. Someone who can keep up with my pace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were suddenly pulled back to reality. “Sorry what were you saying before?”  
> “I’m finished too.”  
> Somehow, you are amused. You thought to yourself: someone who can keep up with my pace? Rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! Chapter two is here! Hope you enjoy!!

“So we just have to summarize the chapter and teach it to the class, this should be easy enough. ” You said, half to kenma half to yourself. 

“Kozume-kun, would you like to summarize this page?” You asked.

“Ok. Kenma is fine.” He answered with his same low voice. 

You stared at him for a second. You can’t see his expression through his hair.

You smiled half heartedly: “Likewise.”

You and Kenma started summarizing. You said nothing to each other for a period of time. 

You mumbled to yourself: “Pure water is the densest at four degrees celsius? Does that mean anything that contains water is densest at four...”

Kenma raised his head for a bit, eyes still glued to the paper: “No. It said _pure_ water. If it contains anything else it is not pure anymore.”

Your eyes lit up. You were pleasantly surprised that kenma knew the answer. Maybe he’s not as bad as you thought.  


“I’m done.” You announced.

“I'm finished too.” Kema said, meeting your eyes for the first time. 

You were stunned by his golden eyes. There were tiny streaks of brown surrounding his pupils, making them look both dangerous and adorable. 

“Your eyes-” you bursted out. 

You wanted to say they look like a cat’s, but you figured that's somewhat rude. 

Instead you said: “They look nice.”

“Thank you. Your eyes look nice too.” Kenma replied. 

He really sounds like he doesn’t mean it. 

You were suddenly pulled back to reality. “Sorry what were you saying before?”

“I’m finished too.”

Somehow, you are amused. You thought to yourself: _someone who can keep up with my pace? Rare._

Have you mentioned why you don't like working with people? Well, heres why.

When in a group project, these are kinds of people you have encountered.

  1. don't do their work kind 
  2. Unmanageable dumb kind
  3. Working wayyyyyy too slow kind



And clearly, Kenma isn't any of these.

“Great! Let’s put this together into an outline then.” For the first time, you smiled wholeheartedly at him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting closer!  
> A setting is "You" are incredibly attrated smart people.  
> Smart is the new sexy lol.  
> (also the "You" is inspired by myself and I am kind of a sapiosexual so-


	3. I want to be his friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❁Ichika Abe❁: Okayyyyyyyyyy mom. Also Kenma isn’t my friend… yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Hope you enjoy!!

You and Kenma quickly divided the summarizing into a few chucks and decided who’s going to say which part. You are a non-linear thinker, so you were surprised that Kenma can understand your thoughts and how they are connected. 

He’s the first one in this class.

Similarly, you realized Kenma is a non-linear thinker too, and the way you and Kenma think are very similar. 

_Isn’t that cool._ You thought. _Quite an interesting person._

_ I want to be his friend. _

The thought struck you. You rarely wanted to be someone’s friend. 

Thankfully, the bell rang. You stood up and quickly collected your thoughts: “Thank you Kenma. We did a good job. Bye.” 

“Bye, Ichika.”

You walked out of class and into the hall. As you walk, your pace becomes faster and faster. At the end, you basically ran to the field. 

You sat down on a bench and pulled out your phone.

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : SUGA!!!!!!

**Suga** : w(ﾟДﾟ)w

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?

**Suga** : huh… 

**Suga** : My little Ichika feLL IN LOVE?

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : .

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : No

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : I met an interesting person.

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : And I want to be his friend

Sugawara was your childhood friend and neighbor back in Miyagi prefecture. Even if it has been half a year you moved to Tokyo, sometimes you would still think he would knock on your door and drag the half sleep you to school. 

**Suga** : Him? What’s his name?

Suga knew you rarely want to be someone's friend. Most of the friends you made are mostly for social networking purposes. Suga was one of your few “real” friends. 

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : Kenma.

**Suga** : !! Does he have half black half blond hair?

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : You know him?

**Suga** : Haven't I mentioned it to you before? The setter of Nekoma High?

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : I- wow. He is indeed very smart. 

**Suga** : Next month we are going to have a practice match with them. We can finally show off our new weapon to them!! You better come and watch how good your new friend is. And we can finally meet up!

**Suga** : Bye. There are still three minutes for you to swallow what I told you and walk back to class.

You smiled at your phone. Suga knows you would never text in your classroom. When you text in cowarded areas you always felt like there’s someone peeking over your shoulder. Still very considerate, Suga. 

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : Okayyyyyyyyyy mom. Also Kenma isn’t my friend… yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why i put the ❁s in her username?  
> We are just going to assume you don't know why.  
> Because Ichika means “a thousand flowers”  
> yea:)


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo laughed after hearing me describing the situation.  
> He titled his head, eyes fixed on me: “It's none of that. I think you have a crush on her, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is from Kenma’s perspective. The perspectives will be switching back and forth in this story. Hope you enjoy!

Kenma’s POV: 

“Ichika Abe and Kenma Kozume.”

I was not good with people, and I didn’t want to interact with them. And yet I was very concerned about what others thought about me.

Group projects were on the list of things I hate because one, it counted as interaction with people.

And two, most people didn’t work well with me; although I made them feel like they do.

Ichika Abe…

I glanced at her through my hair. 

She was looking at me.

My heart did a weird skip and I pulled my sight back as fast as possible.

_God, what just happened?_

I felt my face getting hot. 

I didn’t like eye contacts with people, they made me feel uncomfortable. 

But not this eye contact.

This eye contact made me feel… weird. Like my entire body is soaked by honey and my face is licked by flames. 

I've always held some kind of good impression towards Ichika. I think it was because of her way of dealing with people. I could tell she didn’t like dealing with unnecessary socialization, and she didn't consider a lot of people “friends” even if they might have considered her as a friend. 

I could tell because I was the same.

Back to my emotions for her, I asked Kuroo what it was on our way home.

Admiration? Empathy due to our sameness? Appreciation?

Kuroo laughed after hearing me describing the situation.

He titled his head, eyes fixed on me: “It's none of that. I think you have a crush on her, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （￣︶￣）↗   
> HA!  
> Looks like someone is falling.  
> Next chapter will still be from Kenma’s pov.  
> Thank you for reading my work!


	5. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum my plan in one sentence: I will simply be a flower blossom and wait for the bee to come.  
> Now, I just need a chance to put my plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is still from Kenma’s perspective. Hope you enjoy!

The black head continued on: “Kenma, do you want her to stay by your side? To see her everyday and have her alone?”

I was dumbfounded. Hesitantly, I replied: “I want to see her everyday... I get a really weird feeling when I see boys looking at her...”

“See! You do have a crush on her!” Kuroo said excitedly. 

“Maybe…”

We arrived at Kuroo's house. He waved at me: “Stop questioning. You definitely like Ichika. I think she’s your first crush, eh? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

I put away the Nintendo switch and looked down. After thinking for a few seconds, I pulled out my phone.

I searched as I walked: _what does it feel like to have a crush?_

_ The most common sign of having a crush is the feeling that you have a million butterflies flying around inside you when that special someone is around. It can also feel like your heart does a leap when you see your crush and you feel warm and giddy.  _

Well… 

I definitely like Ichika then. 

_ I want her to like me back. _

The thought slid in my head, it circled in my head again and again on my way home. 

I need a plan.

On my route home, I quickly thought this over and listed a few things I should do. 

Due to Ichika’s personality, if I just confess to her, she definitely wouldn't accept the confession. I have to become her friend first, or at least let her consider I'm someone that she is worth spending time on. And then Ichika will take the lead and move closer to me...

To sum my plan in one sentence: I will simply be a flower blossom and wait for the bee to come.

Now, I just need a chance to put my plan in action.

I thought two days ago. 

Now, there was a perfect chance that lied right in front of me, the group project. 

So I catched it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm Kenma's master plan  
> Meanwhile, Ichika is still there trying to figure out how to become Kenma’s friend lol  
> Also!! I found a really cute playlist to listen to while reading my work.  
> https://youtu.be/NmisTCRNKrs  
> ♪(´▽｀)


	6. We are getting closer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not sure… Sorry… Maybe I can text you after checking in with my parents?”  
> Great job Ichika! You praised yourself. You will have his email address this way! Getting closer!  
> “Ok. My email address is ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is back to the second person point of view. Anyways, enjoy!

*Time skips to the second class working on this project*

The last class’s bell rang, and you sighed. “Looks like we can’t finish this in school.”

 _Great chance to make friends with Kenma!!_ You thought excitedly. 

“Yeah… This is due… Monday? When are you free during the weekend?” Kenma asked montonely.

You knew exactly when you were free, but you frowned and pretended to think.

“I am not sure… Sorry… Maybe I can text you after checking in with my parents?”

 _Great job Ichika!_ You praised yourself. _You will have his email address this way! Getting closer!_

“Ok. My email address is ...”

You entered the email address into your phone. Then you stood up and waved: “Bye Kenma! See you during the weekend!”

You could barely conceal your excitement as you skipped out of the classroom.

The golden eyed boy smiled as he watched you leaving his sight. _She must have thought she did a good job at asking for my email._ Kenma thought, drowning in your cuteness. _She could have fooled 90% of the people. But the skipping totally gave you away, Ichika._

 _She wants my email. She wants my email._ The boy thought happily.

You pulled out your phone and texted Sugawara as you walked out of your school.

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : Yo!!! Suga!!!

 **Suga** : Yes?

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : i’m making friends!!!!

 **Suga** : Kenma?

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : Yes!! I got his email!!

 **Suga** : Really! How? He looks really lukewarm.

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : *proud face*

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : We need to work on this project after school and he asked me when I was free. I said I don't know and I needed to check in with my parents. So I asked him if I could tell him over the text AND I GOT HIS EMAIL!!

 **Suga** : Great job! I bet you totally fooled him!

 **Suga** : how does that make you this friend though…?

 **Suga** : wAIT. Are you walking home right now?

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : ...yea?

 **Suga** : GET OFF YOUR PHONE AND KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD. How many times do I have to tell you this? You are not walking with me anymore, no one will keep an eye out for you anymore. Just get off your phone and text me when you get home.

You sighed. Suga always knew you so well. Although you didn't want to admit it, but you knew he was right. You turned off your phone and put it back into your backpack. Although that doesn’t stop you from internally screaming:

**I!!!!! GOT!!!!!! KENMA'S!!!!!! EMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichika doesn’t have any intention of being Kenma’s lover yet. (plz trust me although she was so excitedly that she got Kenma’s email)  
> Ichika now just really really want to Kenma’s friend ( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )  
> Ah… this weekend I have been so busy… writing this chapter was like a recharge for me.  
> Thank you for reading my work!!


	7. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either-or, Ichika is definitely developing some kind of interest in me. But it is still on the surface level. I need to become her friend. Real friend. Someone she can text anytime without chewing her messages over; someone she can mess around with like…
> 
> that.

After messing with Suga for a while though texts, you clicked on Kenma’s email.

You swallowed, prashing your words carefully.

After staring at your messages for 40 seconds, you pressed send.

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : Hi Kenma!! I asked my parents and I think Saturday afternoon is good! Is that ok with you?

You immediately look away after you press send. 

_God, why am i so nervous?_

You feel a buzz in your hand. You looked at the message:

 **Kenma Kozume** : Yeah, it’s good with me. What location?

You considered the question carefully. You guys would need to talk a lot so the library is a no, the cafe is too noisy, the study room is too far...

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : Hm. What about my house? 

Kenma stared at his phone. Then, a smile formed on his face.

 **Kenma Kozume** : Of course. Saturday afternoon at 1pm?

 **❁Ichika Abe❁** : Yep that’s good. My address is…

 **Kenma Kozume** : Greate. See you on Saturday. 

**❁Ichika Abe❁** : See you!

Kenma’s pov:

After texting Ichika, my mood was incredibly good. Everything was going according to my plan. She was starting to move closer to me, whether it is because of wanting to be my friend or… girlfriend. 

The thought made me flush. I quickly shook my head to calm myself down. 

Not yet, Kenma, not yet.

Either-or, Ichika is definitely developing some kind of interest in me. But it is still on the surface level. I need to become her friend. Real friend. Someone she can text anytime without chewing her messages over; someone she can mess around with like…

that.

 **Kuroo:3** : Hi pudding head~

 **Kuroo:3** : You wanna play volleyball with me tomorrow? 

**Kenma Kozume** : Sorry, I can’t tomorrow.

 **Kuroo:3** : Oh come on~ Staying indoor all day and playing video game is not good for you Kenmaaaa~

 **Kenma Kozume** : It’s not that. I have to work on a project with Ichika tomorrow.

 **Kuroo:3** : ohHhhHhhH. I see I see. Girls over bros huh?

 **Kenma Kozume** : .

 **Kuroo:3** : Okay then. ;) I hope you have a good time. And I will just be here… Alone… With my volleyball...

I smiled.

I will catch tomorrow's chance and become her real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I can't believe this fic got over 100 hits!  
> And wow I wrote this fic for fun and to portray the Kenma I know but having more than 100 people think my work is click-worthy? Damn.  
> Thank you so much!


	8. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reached her tongue out and licked her dedicated lips, making them look like jellies.
> 
> I want to kiss her. The thought appeared in my head.
> 
> I felt myself lowering my head, not looking at those lips that made me have such a… weird thought.
> 
> I want to have her.

You heard the doorbell rang and you walked toward the door. 

“Hi Kenma!” you opened the door to let him in. 

“Hi Ichika.”

“We can go to the living room to do our project.”

You confusedly watched Kenma’s eyes lit up, “it smells like apple pie.”

“Oh! Yes, I baked apple pie this morning. Do you want to try some?” You saw the boy nodding.

You led him to the kitchen table and cut him a piece, he grabbed the plate and the fork carefully.

“How is it?” you smiled, watching Kenma chew the pie.

Mouth full, Kenma couldn’t reply; instead, he nodded twice, hair flying up and down beside his cheeks.

You felt like your heart was shot. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO CUTE!!_

“Here, have some more.” you said, pushing the pie towards him, _anyone who is this cute eating a pie deserves the whole pie._

Kenma finally swallowed the big mouthful. “My favourite food is apple pie.”

“Really? You like sweets?” You asked curiously. 

“Yes, I like puddings too.”

Your eyes widened. Kenma stared at you in shock as you took out the caramel puddings from the fridge.

“You made those too?” Kenma asked in disbelief.

“Yeah! I made those yesterday and chilled them in the fridge. Have one.” You tapped one of the puddings out of its mode and pushed it towards Kenma.

Kenma just finished the slice of apple pie you gave him, he pulled the plate closer to him numbly. 

You had a pudding for yourself, too. You ate with a satisfied happy expression on your face.

“Do you like it?” You asked Kenma.

“Yes, the base is made with milk tea, right?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite kind.” _Wow, he noticed._

Kenma said, a little awkwardly: “Oh, there’s something on the corner of your mouth. ” 

You reached your tongue out to lick it, realizing it is the carmel from the top of the pudding.

The boy in front of you suddenly lowered his head and started to stare intensely into the almost finished pudding. 

**Kenma’s pov:**

She reached her tongue out and licked her dedicated lips, making them look like jellies.

_I want to kiss her._ The thought appeared in my head.

I felt myself lowering my head, not looking at those lips that made me have such a… weird thought.

_ I want to have her. _


	9. Bed Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma-kun. I see perfectly good reasons to crush on you.” You sat straight, interrupting him. “You are quiet, yes that’s true, but who said that’s a bad thing? Like me, I’d take a quiet guy who’s mindful and intelligent over a loud guy who is full of themselves and overconfident anyday.” You said, a little angrily. “And you are good looking. Whether someone is good looking is completely subjective. I think you are good looking. Same with height, it’s completely subjective, and height is the least thing that matters when I'm looking for someone. I’m sure the girls who are crushing on you have the same thoughts as me.”

After you and Kenma finished your puddings, you said: “Ok, let’s go to the living room.”

Kenma followed you and said: “Thank you, the sweets taste really good.”

You flashed him a smile: “No problem!”

You sat down at the table and pulled out the textbook: “Ok, let’s see...”

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Time passed as you worked and discussed.

Two hours later, you stood up and stretched. “Aah, finally finished.”

Kenma stood up too, he yawned and stretched.

“Aww, you look like a kitten.” You joked.

“A lot of people say that, especially Kuroo.” He replied, sitting back down.

“Kuroo? The third grade with bed hair?”

Kenma chuckled, “Yeah… Is he known for his bed hair?”

“Yep, a lot of girls call him that, bed hair. When they are talking about him, it goes like: ‘You like bed hair? Aww that’s really cute!’ ”

“Is he popular among the girls?” Kenma’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah! Does he not know that? More than half of the girls in our class have had or have a crush on him.” You said, leaning back and waving your hand.

“If I tell him that he’d flex on me everyday for the rest of his life.”

“Ha! Well, you can tell him you are quite popular among the girls as well.”

Kenma said nothing and stared at you.

“It’s ture! At least as far as I know...” you thought about it for a few second “two girls in our class are crushing on you right now.”

“Why? I’m not really good looking or tall, and I barely talk in class...”

“Kenma-kun. I see perfectly good reasons to crush on you.” You sat straight, interrupting him. “You are quiet, yes that’s true, but who said that’s a bad thing? Like me, I’d take a quiet guy who’s mindful and intelligent over a loud guy who is full of themselves and overconfident anyday.” You said, a little angrily. “And you are good looking. Whether someone is good looking is completely subjective. I think you are good looking. Same with height, whether someone is tall or not is subjective, and height is the least thing that matters when I'm looking for someone. I’m sure the girls who are crushing on you have the same thoughts as me.”

Kenma looked at you, stunned.

“Shoot. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rant or something, I just wanted to-”

“It’s okay.” Kenma interrupted with a small smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“No… No problem.” You said, head turned to the side, blushing because of how cute that smile is.


End file.
